


Dynamite

by Blue_Blossom90



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M, VIXX Leo - Freeform, jung taekwoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blossom90/pseuds/Blue_Blossom90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leo becomes temperamental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamite

Leo sat at the bar, a near empty glass between his fingers. He stared at its surface intently, the fragmented crystal reflecting the bouncing lights of the club. His long fingers turned the cup in full circles, raised it to his lips, brought it down, and repeated the process. The bartender had kept a close eye on him since his arrival. In his full, expensive white suit, with his height, and stoic demeanor, Leo stuck out like a sore thumb among the colorfully clad masses of the club.

Several girls, and a handful of guys, had tried buying him drinks. Leo never said anything; he simply gave them a heavy, leveled glare that sent them away. Impressed, the bartender watched him. He seemed to possess an internal silence, a personal storage of tranquility within him that allowed him to sit so perfectly still, so inhumanly quiet in an environment that exploded with music, alcohol, and dancing bodies.

What the bartender didn’t know was that Leo sat so perfectly still not because he felt peaceful or serene, on the contrary, Leo’s insides burned with anger and jealousy so intense they rendered him immobile. Anger and jealousy had driven him out of his routine and into this fun-house-turned-club of a place.

Leo was not quite himself. In fact, Leo had not quite been himself since she’d decided to leave him.

In the glass swam the memories of his relationship with her. He could see himself finding her lost puppy, keeping him for a week before she finally answered to a “Found Dog” flyer. He could see the puppy refusing to leave his side, forcing her to forge a friendship with him. He could see himself sitting beside her, listening intently to her tales of college life and how her roommate snored so loud she had to plug her ears to sleep.

Countless nights on the phone. Endless conversations. Dates at the park, at the aquarium, at the café. He could see them all. What he could not see was the when or how or why of her desertion. No matter how much he thought about it, he could never find it, the answer to their breakup.

Earlier that day, he had spotted her walking with another man, his arm around her waist. Their eyes had met briefly, a quick glance, a flash of recognition. She had turned away. He had stood there, raging.

It had driven him mad. Seeing her with another man had pushed him over the edge.

On his way home, he saw the suit up on display; all white, expensive, nothing at all like himself. He bought it. Farther down the road, he’d come across a hair salon. He caught sight of his reflection on the window, touched the long locks that brushed his cheeks, and walked right inside.

Now, his short hair elongated his already long features. The lack of his soft smile, his tender gaze, it made him look menacing. And very, very alluring.

“Bartender,” he said suddenly. “I need more. One more.”

The bartender almost didn’t hear him. Whatever she’d been expecting, she had clearly not expected his voice to be as silvery or thin. She poured him another drink, noticing how he looked over his shoulder ever so discreetly.

She could see her perfectly, in a white suit that matched his. She stood by the broken mannequins, her hands empty, a man leaning in close. She rose her eyebrows; it clearly looked like cheating. She returned her gaze to Leo.

“What’s a gentleman like you doing in a place like this?”

Leo stared at the liquid inside his glass, downed it. He wiped his lower lip with his thumb, the fabric wrapped around his hand soaking up the moisture. He’d ripped apart her favorite shirt of his earlier in a fit of rage. Before leaving his apartment, he’d tied it around his hand as a reminder. Of what, Leo couldn’t quite be sure.

His eyes found the bartender’s, a slow, dark smile spreading across his lips. “Being temperamental.”

With that, he pushed himself up, growing taller and taller the more the bartender looked at him. He paid for his drinks, slipped his hands inside his pockets.

Her heart dropped to her stomach when she first spotted him, so tall, so graceful, so _angry_. Her date followed her gaze, laughing at Leo’s clothes.

“Wow, man, how pathetic can you be? A couple outfit after she dumped you?” He cackled, throwing his head back.

Leo spare him a brief once over. His eyes returned to hers, dark pools of hatred and jealousy. That was all it took for his date to get riled up.

“What? You want to go, man? Bring it on. I can beat you up with one hand. C’mon, let’s go!”

He pushed Leo once, twice.

“Hey! Break it off! There’s an alley out back if you want to kill each other!” some random person shouted. “Get out before we call security!”

Without a word, Leo took her date by the lapel, dragging him out. She followed behind, shouting at him to stop.

The moment he released her date, he turned around, swinging angrily. Leo dodged his blow, unimpressed. Her date continued to swing wildly; there was no rhyme or reason to his attacks, they were just desperate blows.

For so long, she had believed Leo to be a gentle creature that the sudden shift startled her, appealed to her. His body, as it turned out, was not awkward despite the length of his limbs. He knew the extent of each arm, the limit to his size.

She did not know, because she had not taken the time to find out, that he had grown up in Tae Kwon Do dojos and that he had learned boxing along the way. Leo never fought, never lifted a finger against any creature. She’d believed him to be a docile man.

Now, watching him toy with her date, she realized that she’d missed out on so much of his personality. Silence did not mean simplicity. Shyness did not mean weakness. She had completely misjudged him.

With a loud, sickening sound, Leo knocked out her date with a single blow. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body falling. Leo, though angry, did not allow him to hit the ground. He caught him mid-fall, lowering him onto the wet pavement.

She watched him raise, up, up, up. Her eyes were large orbs, filled with amazement. She had never seen him like this. She wanted him, now more than ever.

“Leo, let’s get out of here. Let’s go back inside,” she smiled, batting her eyelashes.

For a long time, he said nothing. Eventually, Leo offered his hand, holding her gaze. She could feel her flesh break out in goosebumps, a shiver of excitement ran down her spine. Slowly, she placed her hand in his. It felt unfamiliar, different. It took her a moment to realize that she was not really touching his skin. The torn, black fabric wrapped around his hand kept her from truly touching him.

It meant something. She didn’t know what, exactly, but it scared her.

Leo didn’t smile. He didn’t close his fingers around hers. He simply stared at her, his eyes dark pits of anger and jealousy and hurt. Even after doing this, even after changing himself to suit her taste, he could not bring himself to forgive her.

Leo had been willing to beg, to plead her to remain with him. He’d come prepared to flip the world if he could only get her back. But now, as he looked at her, so easily swayed by his sudden temperament, he could no longer trust her.

There was no guarantee that she wouldn’t do it again. On a whim, she could leave him, simply to test the boundaries of his love for her. And, just like that, his love for her shattered and vanished, blown away by the cool breeze of the evening.

He dropped her hand as if it burned him. She looked up at him, pleadingly.

“Leo.”

“Shut up. I don’t want to see you ever again. This was all a waste of time.”

She flinched. Leo walked away.

He didn’t get very far before someone called him. “Wow. That was very dramatic. So, did you break up with her?”

Seeking the source of the voice, Leo found the bartender he’d been with earlier leaning against the graffiti-covered wall of the club. Her hair danced about, catching in her eyelashes, twisting around her neck. She had something long and thin between her lips.

“What is this? A smoking break?”

The bartender pulled a lollipop out of her mouth, smacking her lips. “Candy break. My blood sugar was low.”

She held the lollipop up to him, close to his lips. Leo stared at her, then at the candy. He didn’t think twice as he opened his mouth and closed his lips around it. Surprised, a blush spread across the bartender’s cheeks.

“You really are temperamental.”

Leo pushed the lollipop against one cheek. “Only when pressured.”

“I’d like to see you when you’re in a good mood.”

He stared at her, his expression unreadable. After a few minutes, he offered her the lollipop, pressing it gently against her lips. Her blush deepened as she accepted it.

Leo’s fingers brushed her hair away from her ear, his lips brushing against her skin. “Café Eros. Tomorrow. Noon.”

The bartender was left staring after his receding back. His retreating silhouette made her stomach flutter. He was so tall, his shoulders so broad.

Tomorrow could not arrive fast enough.


End file.
